Fighting Temptations
by Paulluvssteph
Summary: Stephanie McMahon will find love and she will look for it everywhere... but will love find her instead. Steph/Chris Steph/Paul Steph/Kurt appereances by Lita, Trish, Candice, Vinnce, Linda, etc
1. Crazy in Love

**I thought of this idea by taking different Beyonce' songs and applying them to Stephanie McMahon's life and then men she has in her life. I hope you all enjoy this story I got it all mapped out and if you are a Stephanie McMahon fan you will like this.**

**Crazy In Love**

**I look and stare so deep in your eyes  
>I touch on you more and more every time<br>When you leave i'm beggin you not to go  
>Call your name two, three times in a row<br>Such a funny thing for me to try to explain  
>How i'm feeling and my pride is the one to blame<br>Yeah, cause i know i don't understand  
>Just how your love can do what no on else can<strong>

"Please baby don't go" Stephanie begged her boyfriend of six years.

"I have to Steph" Chris said bending down to kiss her soft lips as she just stared deep into his blue eyes hoping that he would sense her nonverbal pleas. "Don't look at me like that baby" He said now putting his shirt back on

"I can't help it I'm crazy in love with you" Stephanie told him honestly

"Awww baby well I'm dangerously in love with you" he said smirking

"Dangerously you say"

"Yes because I will not allow any man to take my place when it comes to you baby." Chris said as he kissed her one last time for that night before leaving her bedroom

"Chris... Chris... Chris" she said as he made his way to the front door. He heard her but she knew he wouldn't come back upstairs to meet her calls. He had something important to do as always but adleast he knew how to love her and that was all Stephanie needed was Chris' love.

**Got me lookin so crazy right now  
>Your love's got me lookin so crazy right now<br>(your love)  
>Got me lookin so crazy right now your touch's<br>Got me lookin so crazy right now  
>(your touch)<br>Got me hoping you page me right now your kiss's  
>Got me hoping you save me right now<br>Lookin so crazy your love's got me lookin  
>Got me lookin so crazy your love<strong>

"Steph what are you staring at" Trish asked trying to get Stephanie's attention

"Shh" Stephanie responded as she tried to over hear Chris and Stacy's conversation.

"Not this again... look at what he's doing to you Steph" Trish told her bestfriend

"Trish please be quite" Stephanie replied not taking her eyes off them for one second as Trish leaned back in her chair. After a few minutes Stephanie turned back towards Trish with a smile on her face

"What" Trish asked seeing the goofy smile on her face

"Chris said he's taking me out somewhere special and romantic tonight" Stephanie said as Chris soon approached the two.

"Baby what are you doing tonight"

"Nothing" Stephanie replied as Trish rolled her eyes

"Steph I thought me, you, and Amy were going to catch a movie tonight" Trish said as Stephanie glared at her.

"Well baby if you have plans"

"No... no plans... they can do without me tonight... so what's up" Stephanie asked her handsome boyfriend.

"Well I was thinking that we could spend sometime together since I have been busy all this week. So place special... romantic... just you and me" He said with a grin that matched hers

"Okay baby that sounds perfect"

"Good just let me clear everything on my agenda for tonight and run it by Stacy so she can cancel my meetings" He said excusing himself

"Trish" Stephanie said looking at her friend

"What... it's funny how you are beginning to be like your boyfriend and make promises you can't keep" Trish said getting up from the table and walking away from Stephanie.

**When i talk to my friends so quietly  
>"who he think he is?" look at what you've done to me<br>Tennis shoes don't even need to buy a new dress  
>You ain't there, ain't nobody else to impress<br>It's the way that you know what i thought i knew  
>It's the beat that my heart skips when i'm with you<br>Yeah, but i still don't understand  
>Just how your love can do what no one else can<strong>

Later that night Stephanie sat in her room in nothing but sweat pants and a black sports bra. She had a phone one left ear and tissue in her right hand. She was sniffing and hot tears began to sting her cheeks.

_**Trish:**_ I told you

_**Amy:**_ Shut up Trish... Steph... Chris is a awesome guy and I'm sure something important came up. You know he is a busy man... running a corporation as large as Jericho and Son is not easy."

_**Stephanie:**_ I know but he promised

_**Trish:**_ Just like you promised to go out with us tonight... I even invited Torrie, Stacy, and Candice to join us

_**Amy:**_ Hold on Steph... Candice is on the other end can I add her

_**Stephanie:**_ Sure

Amy then clicked Candice into the conversation.

_**Amy:**_ Steph

_**Steph:**_ Yeah

_**Amy:**_ Trish

_**Trish:**_ Well duh Amy if Steph is on the phone you know I am

_**Amy:**_ Candice

_**Candice: **_Uh huh

_**Amy:**_ Good we all are here... so Candice how is Paul

_**Trish:**_ Paul... who is Paul

_**Candice: **_My friend

_**Amy:**_ Friend is that what they are calling booty calls now a days

_**Candice:**_ Sure when he does nothing but lift weights and eats all of my food

_**Stephanie:**_ Sounds like a mooch

_**Candice:**_ He is not... since his quad went out his contract is on the fence but ad least he can still lay it down

_**Stephanie:**_ Eww Candice... don't speak like that we are not getting some every night like you

_**Amy:**_ Steph speak for yourself

Amy said as they all laughed

_**Amy:**_ Maybe we should Quadruple date

_**Candice:**_ Sounds fun to me

_**Trish:**_ Me too

_**Amy:**_ Stephanie

_**Stephanie:**_ I will see no promises

With that said they all hung up the phone as Stephanie continued sit on the couch deep in thought

**Got me looking so crazy, my baby  
>I'm not myself lately<br>I'm foolish, i don't do this  
>I've been playing myself<br>Baby i don't care  
>Cuz your love got the best of me<br>And baby you're making a fool of me  
>You got me sprung and i don't care who sees<br>Cuz baby you got me so crazy**

Stephanie hated being like this but she couldn't help it. She needed his love and he made her feel special like no other man before him has. She was diffidently crazy in love. Stephanie then picked her phone back up and called Chris' dad to see when Chris would be home since he didn't answer her phone call she made earlier.

**Ted:** Hey beautiful

**Stephanie:** Hey dad where is your son

**Ted**: He is right in his office

**Stephanie:** Oh do you mind if I talk to him

**Ted:** Well he just walked out and I don't really know where he exactly went

**Stephanie:** Oh well when he comes back can you ask him what time will he be home or if he is coming over to my place tonight.

**Ted:** Sure Steph

He said knowing it was all a lie and apart of him knew that Stephanie knew it was a lie too.

**Got me lookin so crazy right now  
>Your love's got me lookin so crazy right now<br>(your love)  
>Got me lookin so crazy right now your touch's<br>Got me lookin so crazy right now  
>(your touch)<br>Got me hoping you page me right now your kiss's  
>Got me hoping you save me right now<br>Lookin so crazy your love's got me lookin  
>Got me lookin so crazy your love<strong>

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter or this story period. I have my next chapter already written and I just need feedback to see if anyone is interested in the story so please remember to review.**


	2. Speechless

I hope you all enjoy this chapter.

**Speechless**

**You've got me  
>You've got me<br>You've got me  
>You've got me speechless<strong>

Stephanie sat on the couch looking at the clock as it had turned four o' clock and he still wasn't home yet. She has been waiting all day and he hadn't even called to tell her not to wait up. Her first thought was that he was hurt somewhere. She hated thinking like that; then she thought about if he had just went and drove on home which was unusual. After long nights at the office he would just stay at her place which made sense but if he did go home was he mad at her for something. As her mind was deep in thought she heard foot steps approaching the door and heard fiddling for awake before she laid down and acted as if she was sleep.****

**Where you been baby  
>Waited for you all day<br>Waited for you to use the key  
>That opens my place<br>My heart starts trembling  
>As I hear your footsteps pace<br>Lock opens, doorknob turns  
>There appeared your face<strong>

Chris walked into Stephanie's place at four in the morning. He was too tired to dream of driving back to the other side of town. He had already made it in his mind set that he was going to crash on the couch so that Stephanie wouldn't see what time he got in. Chris then plopped down unbeknownst that Stephanie was under the covers.

"Ouch" She yelled as he looked at her stunned

"Sorry baby I didn't know you were down here" Chris told her honestly

"Well I waited for you..." Stephanie said as she stopped mid sentence

"What"

Stephanie then looked at the clock before she looked at him "Really Chris"

"I know... but time is money" he replied as Stephanie rolled her eyes

"I know how can I forget when you tell me all the time" she said getting up from the couch

"Steph don't start"

"Don't start what I'm not going to tell you anything I haven't already said a million times" she told him as she began to walk up the stairs

"I don't like it when you don't nag" he said with a smirk

"Well your going to hate this because I'm speechless" she said continuing to walk up the stairs****

**Going outta my head I think I'm loosing all my mind  
>Drive me crazy burning candles making love all night<br>Feels so strange it feels so crazy to be in your world  
>In your arms lost for words<br>You've got me!**

Chris had followed Stephanie up the stairs and into the bedroom. As she reached the bed she began to pull back the covers to get into bed.

"Speechless" he whispered into her ear as a smirk can across her face

"You know you got me sprung right"

"This I know" he said wrapping his arms around her tightly as he planted soft kisses on her neck

"Chris your trying to butter me up" Stephanie said spinning around in his arms

"Shh" he replied "I thought you were speechless" he finished before a chuckle escaped his lips

His phone then began to ring disturbing their moment

"Who the hell would call this late at night" Stephanie said out loud as Chris began to get nervous

"It's might just be my dad calling to see if I made it come safely"

"Oh well answer"

"Yeah right" He said picking her up and throwing her on the bed

"Chris" she said stunned

"Shhh" he said making her speechless

**You've got me  
>You've got me<br>You've got me  
>You've got me speechless<strong>

He leaned over her and gently nibbled on her bottom lip evoking a moan from Stephanie. He proceeded to move down her neck and then onto her jaw

"Chris..." Stephanie sighed

"Mmm.."

Traveling back up to her lips he kissed her passionately, asking for entrance. When she parted her lips, Chris accepted and paired with her tongue. He lifted her and stood her up while still mating with her mouth. He trailed his hands towards her back, then lower and lifted her by her ass a little, grinding her to him so she could feel his desire for her. Breaking contact with her soft, moist lips, Chris lifted Stephanie's shirt and tossed it somewhere over his shoulder. Looking at the exposed half of her body, Chris couldn't help but be in awe. Unbuttoning her jeans, he helped her get out of them and quickly disposed of them as well as his shirt. Standing there in nothing but a black lace bra and thong, Stephanie was the epitome of sexy to Chris. Stephanie stared at his smooth yet hard body and licked her lips. She could see lust blatantly in his eyes. Stephanie tried to cover herself with her hands, but Chris only removed them.

"Why are you trying to cover yourself? You're beautiful" Chris said, staring deeply into her eyes

"I'm a little uncomfortable" Stephanie stated

"There's nothing to be ashamed of, you're gorgeous and I wouldn't have you any other way" and with that he began to show her how much he meant what he said.

Laying her down on the bed he slipped off her bra and began sucking on one creamy nipple while massaging the other. He could hear Stephanie panting and this only encouraged him to suck deeper. Switching to the other nipple he let his left hand drift downward and caress her stomach and then lower to the junction between her legs. He could feel how wet she was already and he smirked a little to himself. Removing his lips, he went to her core and inhaled. It was like heaven to him. He swiftly pulled down the skimpy excuse of cloth and stared at her feminine lips. He bent his head towards her swelling mound and plunged his tongue into her core and then added two fingers. Stephanie screamed aloud and started to clutch her hand into his hair, tugging at him to get away, but also pushing him forward so he could go deeper while rotating her hips. Lifting up, Chris licked his lips and kissed his way back up to her mouth. Slipping off his pants and boxers, he guided himself to her entrance and teased for a minute. When Stephanie couldn't take anymore, she surged her hips forward and moaned with relief. Taking deep, long strokes, Chris plunged into her over and over again, hitting her womb.

"Yes...Yes!" Stephanie screamed as she felt her orgasm build up.

Chris stroked faster and harder, giving them both what they want.

Stephanie's screamed and began to pulse around Chris's member. He buried his face in her neck, he could already feel his balls tighten as his orgasm was about to begin. Pulling her legs up on his shoulders and pinning her hips to the bed, he thrust into her with such force you could hear his balls slapping her flesh. He moaned as his orgasm hit full force and could feel Stephanie milk him for everything he had.****

**Laying so closely  
>I feel your skin rubbing and touching me<br>Only sweat between us  
>Feeling you kissing and pleasing me<br>I rub your back  
>I kiss your neck<br>I know that you love when we touch like that  
>I can feel you need me<br>Feels so good to me  
>Feels so good to me<strong>

As the two laid in each other's arms saying nothing at all Stephanie decided to break the silence between the two.

"Amy invited us to dinner so what ever you are doing tomorrow forget about it" she said seriously

"Okay I promise we are going"

"You always promise" Stephanie replied leaning more into him

"What can I do to guarantee that I will be there" he said kissing her bare shoulder

"Actions speak louder than words Chris"

"Well in that case these lips are sealed" he said as she laughed "What is so funny"

"Nothing except the fact that you say there you are not talking has me speechless" she chuckled as sleep came to both of them sooner than they had expected****

**Going outta my head I think I'm loosing all my mind  
>Drive me crazy burning candles making love all night<br>Feels so strange it feels so crazy to be in your world  
>In your arms lost for words<br>You've got me!**

**You've got me  
>You've got me<br>You've got me  
>You've got me speechless<strong>

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter I'm working on the next starting now. Please review it will give me an idea of what you all would like to see in this story. The next chapter will be the dinner


	3. Rather be with you

**Okay my friends said that the Beyonce part of the story really didn't apply to this chapter so I'm going to just use my words for this chapter. I hope you all enjoy it... plus Paul is being introduced in this chapter.**

"Stephanie" Amy yelled excitingly to see her friend and Chris come in hand and in hand.

"Hey everyone" Stephanie said greeting Amy, Matt, Jeff, and Trish.

"Jeff long time no see" Chris said speaking of Jeff legal issues he had to correct earlier that year

"Yeah I know" Jeff said smiling "So Steph when are you due"

"Shut the hell up Jeff... I am not pregnant and you know it" She snapped back

"Well I had a very accurate dream last night" He continued "And remember the last time I had dream like that... your hair feel out that's what happened"

"Jeff shut up will you" Stephanie said hitting him in the arm

"Hey there is Candice" Amy said catching everyone's attention as they awaited to finally see the big time football player she had been dating.

"OMG he is hot" Trish replied as Jeff gave her a look

"Hi everyone... this is" Candice began but was interrupted by Stephanie saying Paul's nickname

"Hunter" she said looking into his eyes

"Steph" He replied hugging her tightly

"How are you"

"Besides the leg situation... I'm doing great" he replied with a twinkle in his eye

"Well Steph don't keep him all to yourself" Trish said as she got another look from Jeff

"Oh well... Candice should introduce him, he is her date after all"

"Yeah well... Paul these are my friends Amy and her husband Matt. Jeff is Matt's brother and Trish is his girlfriend. Stephanie is Trish's cousin and Chris is her boyfriend." Candice replied

"Nice to meet you all" Paul replied not being able to take his eyes off of Stephanie.

"Yeah it is nice to meet you too" Chris said wrapping an arm around Stephanie.

"Well how about we sit down and order" Matt replied catching the way Paul was looking at Stephanie as well as the way Chris looked at Paul

"Good idea" Stephanie replied nervously

"Well I'm going to go to the powder room... Trish and Steph, you two care to freshen up"

" Yeah" they both said in a union as they left Candice with the men.

As they reached the bathroom Amy instantly turned towards Stephanie. "Spill"

"Spill what"

"Oh don't act dumb Steph" Trish chimed in

"Whatever are you two speaking of" Stephanie said sarcastically as the looks on their faced screamed serious "Okay fine... Paul and I used to be friends... then we lost touch and now here we are"

"What type of friends" Amy asked

"He was my first actually"

"What no way... you said that your first was that tall skinny dude with the braces that stayed across the street from you" Trish said

"Yeah well that's why we lost touch... his family moved away"

"Omg... your serious... he looks so different... he's so buff" Trish said remembering when Paul and Stephanie first started flirting with each other.

"Yeah well forget you know about this I don't want any of this being repeated back to Chris"

"Oh please Steph... Chris doesn't deserve you " Trish said smirking "And Candice doesn't deserve Paul... she said out her own mouth that she was with him for his money and connections"

"This is crazy" Amy said to herself as Candice walked through the bath room door to apply another coat of lip gloss

"What are you girls talking about" she managed to ask as she notice them go silent as she walked in

"Nothing"

"Oh... SO Steph, how do you know Paul"

"We lived across the street from each other"

"Oh was he always rich" Candice replied wanting to know if Paul was old money or new money

"Well yeah kinda... he was a blue blood"

"Interesting... thanks Steph very helpful" Candice said leaving the rest room

Meanwhile the men sat at the table waiting on the girls to come back

"Where the hell are they" Matt said looking towards the bathroom.

"Most likely than ran away because they smelt your breath" Jeff replied as Matt hit him in the arm

"So Paul how do you know MY girlfriend" Chris asked the other blond man

"We stayed across the street from each other... when we were about thirteen" he said honestly

"I've seen those pictures of Stephanie and Trish at that age and trust me... it was not pretty" Jeff said out loud "I feel sorry for you... you had to live that big hair, flat chest, and flat ass... in person"

"Hey leave my women alone and pick on your own" Chris told Jeff

"Okay... Trish didn't look any better with her Janet Jackson rhythm nation outfits"

"So we are back" Amy announced as the girls sat back down.

"So Paul how are your parents" Trish asked

"They are good" he replied back

"I haven't seen them in forever... I hate the fact they moved" Stephanie told him honestly

"Hey that is my house" Jeff replied

"Oh yeah... when you guys moved, Matt and Jeff's father moved in with them... really brought the neighborhood down"

"Yup that is how I met Trish" Jeff said kissing her on the cheek before he realized that Stephanie said that they had brought the neighborhood down "Hey"

"So lets order... I have things to do" Chris replied nonchalantly as Trish rolled her eyes. Knocking everyone out of the conversation about Stephanie and Paul being neighbors

"If you do then just leave" Trish mumbled

"Excuse me" Chris replied looking back at her

"Did I stutter or was I not comprehensive... I said you can leave"

"Fine" Chris replied

"Chris stop it" Stephanie said watching him

"No let him go... if he doesn't want to stay with you then the hell with him"

"Whatever... Steph I will call you later" Chris said leaving the restaurant

"I bet he won't" Trish said as he walked out of eye sight

"Well I hope you are happy Trish" Stephanie said getting up to chase her boyfriend

"I am" Trish replied back with a laugh "Hey he didn't want to be here any way... I did him a favor"

"Yeah well now whose going to take Stephanie home" Amy replied as everyone but Paul looked away. Stephanie stayed on the upper side of town while everyone else stayed a lot further into the city.

"We will take her home" Paul announced

"No we are not" Candice replied back

"Why won't we"

"Because you are not the one who has to take that long drive" Candice said truthfully

"Enough said we are taking her home" Paul said finally as everyone began to be quite when Stephanie approached the table

"Well Trish... Chris said you're so much of a bitch that he couldn't stand to be around you any longer... he sped off in a fit and now I have no ride home thanks to you"

"Are you listening to yourself Steph... what type of man leaves his women of six years at a restaurant with no way back home" Trish said taking up for herself

"Can we just please order... I'm dying over here" Amy said trying to cut the tension

"Fine by me"

"Me too" Stephanie agreed after Trish

The rest of the dinner went by smoothly. As Paul and Stephanie caught up with each other and everyone else listened to their tales of when they were teenagers.

Candice face was of fury. First he wanted to take her home and now he was showing all his attention to her. What was going on

**I guess if you all are still interested I will post another chapter. This story I believe will be awesome as it ages so please review so I can know if anyone out there is reading.**


	4. 6325792

**Okay I own nothing but my idea and I hope you all like it as well as this chapter. This chapter is kind of a set up to the next chapter but I still encourage reviews**

The dinner had ended earlier than they all expected mostly because Jeff had work in the morning and Matt and Amy had to get back to their infant daughter. Candice had decided to take a cab she was more than pissed at the fact he was paying more attention to Stephanie than her. She wasn't worried at all about the two doing anything because she knew that Chris was there and would stop Paul at the door. Plus Stephanie was to sprung off of Chris just like Paul was sprung off of her.

Paul and Stephanie drove in silence because of Stephanie's intense text message conversation she was having with Chris. Paul had gotten so sick of the silence that he turned up the radio with his favorite Motorhead C.D. Inside.

"Wow you like this song" Paul replied watching Stephanie mouth the words

"Yeah" she said with a smile

"Owww I'm telling Chris"

Stephanie just smirked at him knowing full well what he meant by that "So you know about Fozzy I see"

"Of course I saw them do a show one time and the lead singer is your boyfriend" he said laughing "Your still into the whole groupie thing I see"

"Me a groupie never... your girl is a groupie" Stephanie replied with a chuckle

"I know... but I'm with her for the sex"

"She's that good huh"

"Not better than you" Paul said glancing at her for a second or two before turning back to the rode

"No comment"

"What does that mean" he asked her

"It means I will not comment on that subject" she replied. If he was flirting with her just to get a lay he could forget about it because it was not going to work.

"Oh okay... well I bet you still taste good"

"Paul" she started before his phone ringing caught both of their attention. He put it on speaker phone so that he could concentrate on the rode more.

_**Paul: Yeah**_

_**Candice: Where are you**_

_**Paul: On your mind**_

_**Candice: Paul stop being a smart ass and tell me when you are going to be back home**_

_**Paul: I don't know I will tell you when I'm in your driveway**_

With that said Candice hung up the phone

"You didn't have to be so mean" Stephanie told him

"I was not being mean she just annoys me a little"

"Well in every relationship you can be annoyed"

"Yeah but she asks questions like how did I grow up and what do my parents do"

"Really"

"Yeah"

"Kinda personal for just a fling right"

"Exactly... I know she's a gold-digger I can smell it all over her"

"Yeah... she asked me today did you always have money or did football get you to this place"

"Really"

"Yeah"

"And what did you say"

"I said you were a blue blood who didn't like being a rich boy so you make it seem as if you really went through something in life" Stephanie said with a laugh

"Wow... why did you lie now I will never get her off my jock"  
>"I don't know maybe I wanted to see her work harder for you... you know dress all fancy to meet your mom and stuff" Stephanie told him as he looked at her and laughed "So she's really annoying huh... she annoys the hell out of me but I tolerate her since she's Amy's friend"<p>

"Yeah I know I can tell... so what does Chris do to annoy you"

"Honestly"

"Yeah honestly... I expect nothing less than honesty from you"

"Okay well... he works all the time... he never is home and when he is all he does is watch hockey I mean he never takes me anywhere and when we do go out he is either late or he leaves early." Stephanie told Paul "I've got use to it though"

"You shouldn't have too... I remember when my first wife used to" he started but was cut off by Stephanie.

"First wife meaning you had more"

"Yeah... two actually"

"Oh do you have any kids"

"Yes one but I was suppose to have two... that's why I have the second ex-wife... she went out and made a baby without me"

"How can any women cheat on you... I know he couldn't have had you in the sack" Stephanie commented before she realized what she said

"Nice to be remembered"

"Don't get cocky"

"Aye I have fond memories of you too... I mean you were my first, second, third, forth..." he replied as she smirked at him

"So you are going to count all the way up too... Paul there is my place" she said this time cutting herself off

"Right here" he said pointing it out to her

"Yeah" she confirmed

"Well tell Vince to cut the cord... or did Chris by this"

"I'm renting this myself I don't need Vince nor Chris to pay for anything" she said as the car came to a stop in her driveway

"Oh so you work"

"No"

"Then how are you paying for this then"

"Well I lost my job about two weeks ago" Stephanie said

"Why"

"No reason, they just had to make lay offs"

"Aw well I guess I will see you later" Paul said as Stephanie got out of the car

"Bye and be safe on your way back"

"I will... oh and Steph"

"Yeah" she replied back

"Give me a call" he said writting his number on a piece of gum wrapper "632-5792" he then handed her the paper before Stephanie closed the door and made her way to her front door before she opened it and walked inside.

"Damn I have to get her" he said to himself before he made the long drive back to Candice's apartment

The next morning Stephanie woke up with a smile on her face as she smelt bacon coming from down stairs and that could only mean one thing

"MOM" she replied running down the stairs like a child on Christmas anxious to see what Santa brought them. As she entered the kitchen she nearly knocked the older women down

"I'm happy to see you too sweetheart" Linda told her daughter with a chuckle "Are you hungry"

"Yes mom... I'm starved" she told her as she sat down at her breakfast table

"So have you found a job yet"

"No"

"Have you been looking for a job"

"Yes mom... I two want to grow up and be an adult one day" Stephanie replied rolling her eyes

"If you roll your eyes one more time while I'm talking to you I guarantee you would get a disability check"

"Something was in my eye" Stephanie lied

"So how is Chris"

"He's fine" she said watching her mother fix her plate

"Well I'm happy he isn't here today" Linda said handing Stephanie a plate full of eggs, bacon, and pancakes "Do you want orange juice"

"What does that suppose to mean"

"Orange juice... you know juice that is orange"

"No mom about the whole Chris not being here thing"

"Look as your mother all I am trying to get you to see is that how are you going to build a relationship with a workaholic... now I have met a great guy for you" Linda told her now twenty-six year old daughter

"No mom I'm in a relationship"

"The relationship seems one sided to me"

"UH... WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS FAMILY" Stephanie yelled "First Trish and now you... my own mother"

"Okay no need to yell"

"I think it is a need to yell... because when I speak in my inside voice no one seems to hear me"

"Fine Steph say what you have to say"

"I'm an adult treat me as such please... daddy is the only one that respects me" Stephanie told her mother which made her frown. Linda and Vince had been divorce since Stephanie was twelve. Since then they both have been married to other people and even divorced a few times. She even had a seven year old sister thanks to her dad and his new wife.

"Well since your dad treats you like so much of an adult way don't you have him to make your breakfast" Linda replied as she took Stephanie's plate away from her as they both heard the doorbell ring.

"Bitter I see"

"Shut up and answer the door" Linda replied back to Stephanie's comment.

**Well I hope you all like this chapter I will try to post another one tomorrow or later on today. Please review and tell me what you think of this chapter... PLUS I WONDER WHO IS AT THAT DOOR AND WHO WILL VISIT STEPHANIE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER**


	5. Smash into you

**Okay I hope you all like this chapter... I own nothing but my idea and once again I hope you like this chapter.**

Stephanie walked to the front door and swung it open with more force then she intended on "Yes" she said looking at Trish. She was still upset with her for the stunt she pulled at the table the day before

"Look" Trish said excitedly holding out her hand so that Stephanie could see the the engagement ring Jeff had surprised her with earlier that day.

"What is that" Stephanie replied pulling her cousin and bestfriend into her house

"Look I know you have never had one but this is what it looks like" Trish boasted as Stephanie looked unamused by her comment

"Trish" Linda said making her presence known to her sister's only daughter.

"Aunt Linda look" Trish said sounding like a five year old much like Stephanie was sounding earlier

"Oh Trish this is gorgeous and it looks so expensive" Linda said lying through her teeth. Truth was Trish's ring looked like it came from a cracker jack box but Linda wouldn't say that not to her favorite niece.

"I know... Jeff spent a lot on it... three months of pay on this one symbol of our love" She said with glee as Stephanie walked over to them and took a look for herself

"Trish" Stephanie said getting her attention

"Yes"

"Jeff didn't buy this" Stephanie informed her

"Yes he did... your just jealous"

"No he didn't this is Ms. Cromwell's ring Trish. Jeff stole this from Chris' dad secretary" Stephanie told her as she snatched away her hand and stormed off.

"Trish were are you going Stephanie said laughing knowing it was going to make her upset

"Bite me" she replied back as she reached the door. As she was opening the front door she came face to face with Chris

"I knew I smelled something funny" Chris replied

"Must be your breath ass hole" Trish replied and then left the house

"What is wrong with her" He said before giving Stephanie a peck on the lips

"Well lets just say she found Ms. Cromwell's ring" Stephanie told her boyfriend

"Well Stephanie it doesn't matter who's ring it is" Linda said stopping herself before she could continue with that ridicules line "Well look he still proposed and they have only been together three years"

"Mom" Stephanie said eying her as Chris fiddled with his phone. He hated when Linda and Vince came over. Linda always wanted to judge him and Vince was so intimidated that Chris almost pissed his pants when Vince asked him to past the salt.

"Jeff popped the question" Chris said shaking his head

"Yes he did... and we are happy then ever" Linda said trying to get an reaction out of him

"The day that Trish and Jeff decided to tie the knot I will be on the front row... hell I will even be the witness on their marriage license." responded back before he walked past his girlfriend and her mother to go upstairs to her bedroom.

"Did you see that... no respect for the institute of marriage"

"Mom you are over reacting right now okay" Stephanie told her blowing it off while her mother was there. Truth was in a perfect world Chris would have already proposed or ad least told her that their relationship was going somewhere.

"Well I have to leave you now... my married child with a family needs me to watch after his children with his wife tonight at seven so that the can go out to dinner" Linda replied grabbing her coat from the coat rack next to the door

"Mom it's just five minutes past twelve"

"I know but I'm ready to go now" she said before walking out the door

"HEY STEPH" Chris yelled from her bedroom upstairs

"Yes" she said in the same tone just a tad bit lower than his but enough so that he could hear her

"HAVE YOU SEEN MY BLUE COLLAR SHIRT... I'M GOING GOLFING WITH MY DAD"

"NO" She said now exactly in the same tone as he was. After about three minutes Chris had yelled that he had found it and wanted her to iron his shirt for him. As a good girlfriend her response was to agree even though she could go the entire day without seeing the iron herself. After she was finished with his shirt and pants that he had thrown in last minute Chris was getting out the shower. He had just had a towel on and went to get his clothes from off of the ironing board.

"Thanks baby" he replied giving her a peck on the cheek "You are a life saver"

"Chris can we talk before you start getting preoccupied" Stephanie said leaning on the washer

"UH I hate talking... but okay shoot" he replied giving her the okay to state her concern

"When are we going to become serious" Stephanie asked as she bit her lip knowing he was going to explode

"Why do you do this shit" Chris asked her not once looking at her

"Do what"

"Do the shit you do... you make them control you; it's like you have no brain of your own sometimes" Chris said as tears began to slowly come down her face. When he heard her sniff was when he finally looked at her "Now you crying... you see I haven't even said or did anything to you and your crying. Do you realize what that I do want to be with you but you make it so hard to honestly respect you... and you want to know why... huh" he replied as she shook her head yes "Because you constantly put me under pressure... I just can't live life without you constantly telling me what to do and where to go."

"You know Chris I'm not asking you anything that any other women would ask their boyfriend of six years"

"Well there is your answer... I've been with you for six years and you mean to tell me you don't see the commitment in this relationship." Stephanie looked down for a few minutes as the room went silent. "Can I go now or is this still not over"

"This is not over"

"Well then to bad... I have a client waiting on me" he told her as he began putting on his pants and then his shirt "I will call you to tell you if I'm coming back tonight or if I'm going home"

"You know what don't come back" she said in a small whispered that only she could hear it yet he heard it as well  
>"Fine... I will call you later to check up is that okay with you or should I not do that either" Chris asked her<p>

"You can call but I don't know if I am going to answer Chris" Stephanie said honestly

Chris then shook his head and walked out the door before mumbling something to himself. Not long after she heard the door slam and walked out of the laundry room. She need a nap after all that excitement of the day. Her mom was mad at her, Trish was mad at her, and now Chris.

Stephanie sleep well into the night before she got a phone call from Amy. She looked at her phone then decided to call her back

**Amy: Hello**

**Stephanie: Hey you called**

**Amy: Yes... you know I hate to gossip right**

**Stephanie: Yeah (she said rolling her eyes)**

**Amy: Well Trish and Jeff broke up**

**Stephanie: Are you serious**

**Amy: Serious like a heart attack**

**Stephanie: Well I can't say that I am surprised **

**Amy: Yeah me either... I'm surprised that it last three years**

**Stephanie: Yeah they will be back together soon... you know that Trish can't stay away from him for to long**

**Amy: Yeah**

**Stephanie: So is that it**

**Amy: No... here is the best one I have heard today**

**Stephanie: Okay shoot**

**Amy: Candice and Paul broke up**

**Stephanie: Once again not surprised**

**Amy: Yeah**

**Stephanie: Where is he now**

**Amy: I don't know but let me call you back the baby is woke**

**Stephanie: Okay**

Stephanie wanted to call Trish but she knew it wasn't a good time. Then she thought about calling Paul and really knew that was not a good idea. As she put her phone down a loud knock at the door brought her out of her thoughts.

Paul stood outside of Stephanie's door she was the only person he knew in the city. "Who is it" her soft voice called

"Paul" he replied as she unlocked the door and opened it only for her to stick her head out of the door

"May I help you"

"Yes you can... can I come in"

"My parents told me to not let strangers in" Stephanie said with a smirk

"Yeah well I am no stranger" he replied pushing past her

"Excuse you" she said a bit shocked that he barged in her home like that

"I need a place to stay"

"Oh well... there is a holiday inn just before you get on the express way"

"I left my wallet at Candice house and she won't let me back in to get it" Paul told her honestly

"No money"

"No money at all" he replied back to her

"Okay well I guess you can sleep in the extra room... just until you get your money" Stephanie told him

"Thanks you are a life savor" He said kissing her cheek before going back out side to get the few clothes he was able to get before she went nuts on him. He came back in with one duffel bag thrown over his shoulder

"The room is the first one on your right"

"Okay thanks"

"You welcome" Stephanie said as he walked up the stairs. She stood there watching his but for a minute before she realized exactly what she was doing. "This is going to be hard to explain" Stephanie told herself

**I know Paul and Stephanie's part was sort of short... well a lot short but it's just taking steps to get sown to the bigger picture of what I got planned for this story. I hope you all review it motivates me to update and continue. So please review and thank you for reading.**


	6. Back up

**I own nothing but my idea... the next chapter will have Beyonce incorporated again so look out for that one... please enjoy**

"So what are you doing tonight roomie" Paul asked Stephanie as he sat next to her before snatching the ice cream carton from her hands "You don't need this" he said as he grabbed a spoonful.

"And you do"

"Yes I do actually" He replied giving her a wink "You still have not answered my first question"

"Well I was watching a movie and eating ice cream by myself but because of you I don't think that will happen"

"Why don't you go out and do something tonight"

"Why don't you mine your own business" Stephanie said clearly annoyed by him already

"Touchy are we... where is rocker boy" Paul asked her

"He's at home... I'm sure he is not worried about where you are so why ae you worried about where he is"

"I just asked... I mean really I could careless where he is. In time you will understand that he is not the guy for you"

"Paul screw yourself" Stephanie said unfolding her legs so she could get off of the couch. As she was doing so she was grabbed by Paul instantly and pulled back into his lap

"Just sit down I will leave you alone to your evening" he replied sliding from under her and standing up. "I'll be in the guess room if you need me" he said walking away from her

An hour into the movie Paul walked out of the guess room in just his boxers and Stephanie's eyes immediately took notice.

"Where are you going" She asked lowly in almost a whisper but loud enough so he could hear her

"Uh to get some water if you don't mind" He asked her honestly. He wasn't sure what he could and couldn't do but since he was only there for the night he wasn't sure is it was enough for her to say get out or not

"Oh okay well since you are in there can you get me a glass of apple juice I'm a little thirsty myself"

"Sure" Paul said walking into the kitchen. Soon after he had himself a bottle of water and had Stephanie a glass of juice before handing it to her.

"Thanks Paul" She said taking the glass from him "Come, come sit with me please"

"Sure" As Paul sat down Stephanie's eyes saw something they should have seen. His man part was semi erect and she couldn't help but blush to see if looking at her did that to him. "Well I am pretty hot" She said to herself

"Excuse me did you say something" Paul asked her as she violently shook know. It would be embarrassing for her to tell him she could see his problem. "Oh I thought you said something" He replied pulling his phone out.

"So when are you leaving tomorrow"

"Don't worry I will be out of your hair as soon as I get up in the morning... well after my jog... but then I am gone"

"Oh Paul don't take it that why I was just saying that I wanted to come with you" She said lying through her teeth. It's not that she wanted him gone she just didn't want Chris to come by and see Paul is his boxers or period for that matter.

"Oh well I'm leaving first thing in the morning. Candice leaves at six so I will make it there by seven ad least." he assured her

"Who are you texting" she said noticing his fingers going to work

"Some chick I met the other day she's sending me naked pictures see" Paul said shoving the phone in Stephanie's face

Maybe it wasn't me she thought a tad bit disappointed "I don't want to see your freaks and sluts" she replied grabbing his phone and texting the girl herself before throwing the phone back at him

"Let me see what you said" as soon as he saw what she had text he feel out in a fit of laughter "Really Steph"

"What she needs to know that she shouldn't be sending that smut to you ad least while I'm here we are watching a movie and you are getting a hard on"

"Why are you looking at my hard on" He asked with a smirk before she turned back to the movie. Not long after Paul received another message. "She says she can do what my wife won't do"

"Give me that phone" Stephanie said sitting up

Stephanie/Paul: Look freak my wife would not appreciate your slutty ways leave me alone

She replied back to the message before giving it back to him.

"Why are you cock blocking"

"Cock blocking... I'm trying to stop you from getting Herpes or worse"

"I'm sure she doesn't have herpes... plus I use protecting always with everyone"

"Text her back if you like her so much"

"I will tomorrow... right now I rather watch this long very long long movie with you" He said grabbing the cover she had on her and laying under it himself. "Put your feet in my lap"

"Not with that thing on the loose"

"I promise he's not asleep" he told her

"Why"

"So I can put my feet up... I want to lay down too" he complained as she did what he asked and he moved his feet on both sides of her

"Comfortable"

"Yes very"

With that said they finished the movie before they both retreated to bed.

The next morning Stephanie woke up to the sound of her blender going. She looked at her alarm clock on her chestnut nightstand and groaned. "What the hell is he doing this early in the morning" she replied before tossing her comforter off of her body and allowing it to fall to the floor. She then draped one leg over the bed before the other followed suit and she made her way to the bathroom.

"Stephanie time to wake up if you are going" Paul said knocking gently on her door

"Come in" Stephanie told him from the bathroom. As he walked into the room he was taken aback by how many China Dolls she had on dresser. "Okay I will just take my shower when we get back" she said coming out of the bathroom with her sweats on "What's wrong"

"So many creepy dolls and shit... grow up"

"Oh please those are not mine... they're Chris'" Stephanie said before she could catch herself. For the next few minutes all she heard was Paul's laughter

"That's why he won't marry you... he isn't dipping in your pond honey" Paul said snapping his finger over is head in a circled motion

"Those where his mom's she made and collected some of them. She died and he keeps them over here so no one will think how you think. They are worth a lot of money" she told him trying to change the subject. Everyone had a story as to why Chris kept the dolls over Stephanie's house. Amy's theory was he didn't want his drug addict brother to sell a piece of their mother's legacy seeing as he had already sold one which was worth a little over five thousand. Trish's theory was he didn't want those bimbo's he brought over his house crept out.

"Oh Paul said not really believe nor caring for that story"

Not long after they left to go to Candice's house so he could retreive his things.

"Shit"

"What"

"Looks like none of her roomates are here either"

"So how will we get in"

"I have an idea" Paul said opening the door and climbing out the car as Stephanie followed suit "You see that window"

"Yeah"

"I'm going to lift you up and I want you to climb through it" Paul said grabbing her as she hit him on f the the top of his head "What"

"I am not breaking into her house"

"No one will see you I promise" he told her "Please Steph I really need my stuff please"

"Okay" she agreed reluctantly

As Stephanie reached the window she gently pushed it open before the two heard a siren

"Shit the cops" Paul said running leaving Stephanie hung between the inside and the outside of Candice's house "Oh thank God it was just an ambulance"

"You jack ass if I wasn't trying to get down from here I would ohhhh" Stephanie said before she fell into the house

"You okay Steph"

"Am I suppose to see stars"

"Oh shit... Steph make your way to the door to let me in"

"Okay" she said pulling herself off the floor before making her way to the front door. As Paul walked in he instantly went into Candice's bedroom. Stephanie on the other hand took notice of a silver bracelet that was once hers "This slut must be a kleptomaniac" Stephanie said taking her bracelet back that was even engraved

"She stole my money and cut my cards Steph" Paul said in a fit of anger

"Are you serious"

"As a funeral" he said grabbing the nearest lap and throwing it

"Paul you can't trash the place"

"I know lets get out of here before anyone comes" he said picking up the lamp that luckily didn't break.

The two left and where on their way to a restaurant for lunch Paul's treat.

**Okay that was all for this chapter I hope you all like it. Please review it if you did and tell me what you would like to see next I take all suggestions to heart.**


	7. So Amazing

**I know it's been along time... I hope you all like it. I own nothing but my idea**

"Steph where have you been" Amy asked setting at a table with both Candice and Trish. They both made her sick to her stomach but since the only seat available was next to Trish she decided at the expense of not sounding rude she would take the seat of the lesser evil.

"I had lunch with a friend and then I went home and took a nap"

"Lunch with a friend huh... where did you and this friend go" Amy asked

"Just out to eat... he recently misplaced his wallet and as a gift to me for allowing him to stay with me until he leaves next week he treated me with what little money he had on him" Stephanie replied back not once looking at Candice

"So Paul is living with you and Chris... this is good" Trish laughed

"Amy may I speak with you alone for a minute" Candice said standing from her seat

"Sure" Amy replied back before the two walked outside of the restaurant

"Stephanie, Stephanie, Stephanie... you always find away to amaze me" Trish said with a smirk as she grabbed a menu from the center of the table

"Trish... we are not on speaking terms" Stephanie said pulling her phone out

"What..." Trish began before she suddenly went silent. Across the room was Chris setting with the very leggy Stacy Kiebler. It took all her might not to say anything if Stephanie wanted it that way then that was the way Trish would give it to her.

It didn't take long for Stephanie to notice the smirk on Trish's face "What are you smiling at"

"Oh your talking to me now huh" Stephanie then looked behind her to see what Trish had been looking at before her eyes went wide "Stacy looks nice doesn't see"

"Oh she will look even better with a black eye" Stephanie said turning back to Trish

"Is that a ring"

"What" Stephanie said holding up her fork to get a glimpse of her boyfriend and his secretary. "OMG...18K White Gold 2mm Comfort Fit Matched Set with 3.03 Carat Princess Diamond" Stephanie then put the fork down

"What" Trish said nonchalantly

"I'm thinking about the price... your the expert what do you think"

"31,965"

"On point"

"Yes" Trish confirmed her observation of the ring

"What is he saying"

"I don't read lips... that's all you" she told her cousin. "How long do you think they have been dating"

"I have to go" Stephanie said getting up from her seat

"Steph, were are you going"

"Home to be left alone" she replied walking away as Trish filled Amy in on the details.

As Stephanie made it inside of her home she noticed Paul asleep on the coach sitting upright. It was an odd position to be sleep but he just couldn't help nodding off.

"Paul wake up" Stephanie said nudging him "Paul"

"Huh" he said slowly opening his eyes

"Your going to be a crook in your neck if you keep sleeping like that"

"Thanks for your concern I will try"

"You better" Stephanie replied back

"So care to tell me why the long face"

"I went out to lunch today and I saw Chris giving another women a ring and asking her does she like it"

"Wow... maybe it was a friendship ring"

"How expensive that ring was Paul. He had to be working to pay for that ring for ad least two years and some months on his salary."

"Maybe it was for you"

"Chris has made it clear he will never marry me"

"I don't see why you are amazing" Paul said looking at her as their eyes connected. It was then that he felt like a teenage kid again in love with girl across the street whom he could see sometimes reading from her bedroom window. The girl that when he had love troubles he could talk to her without being embarrassed. Stephanie was perhaps his soul-mate if he believed in that type of thing. She gave herself to him just like he gave himself to her.

"Kiss me"

"What" Paul said being knocked out of his thoughts as he was met with tender lips. Stephanie then deeped the kiss before the two heard the front door open and quickly pulled apart.

"STEPHANIE" Chris yelled

"What" she said softly looking at Paul whose eyes were glued to ESPN though he mostlikely was not paying attention

"STEPH" Chris yelled again

"I'm in the den" she said a bit louder now looking towards the tv herself

"I've been trying to call..." Chris started before he noticed Paul sitting on the opposite end of Stephanie

"What is he doing here" Chris replied pointing at Paul

"Oh you didn't get the memo" Paul said with a chuckle "Steph I'm going to be in my room"

"IN YOUR WHAT" Chris said walking behind Paul

"If you put your hands on me I will kill you"

"Oh really" Chris said walking closer as Paul turned around to face him

"Yeah jackass" he replied back "Try me"

"Okay stop you two" Stephanie said getting in between the two before they came to blows "Paul can you please to go into your room please"

"What is this his room shit" Chris said watching as Paul walked away

"Chris... I saw"

"Don't talk" Chris said putting his finger on her lips "Steph I been trying to call and check up on you. Your not answering or even texting me back"

"Chris why are you here."

"I just told you... that and to take you out to dinner. Go for a nice walk in the park... I got my mace." He chuckled as Stephanie smiled remembering what happened on their forth date. "So come on go get ready" He replied planting a kiss on her soft lips

"Why"

"Why what"

"Why Stacy"

"What about Stacy"

"I saw the ring" She replied as Chris slightly cursed himself

"Well"

"Well what... I should be getting answers not the other way around" Stephanie said as a tear rolled down her eyes

"You don't like the ring"

"I love it"

"Good I hoped you would... Why bring up Stacy"

"Because I saw you give it to her"

"No you saw me ask her would she like it... Steph, I never had a doubt about marrying you I just had doubts about marriage period. Baby I love and I really had this planned another way but..." Chris said bending down on one knee as he pulled his index card from out of his lapel. "Stephanie Marie McMahon..."

"OMG" Stephanie yelled excitingly this was the moment she had waited for for years. It was happening right then "omg" she replied again but this time in a soft whisper

"Steph baby your making me nervous"

"Oh okay okay continue"

"Stephanie Marie McMahon since the moment I first laid eyes on you I knew I had to love you. You are the world to me baby and I mean that... Stephanie will you marry me" Chris said looking up at her

"Yes baby yes" she said bending down hug him tightly as they both fell on the floor soon after"Tell me this is not a dream" she said looking into her fiancee's eyes.

"Well is it a good dream"

"The best" she said kissing once again.

Paul stood at his door listening to the entire conversation and watching the crap front and center.

**So once again I hope you all enjoyed this new chapter. Please review it would make my day. Thanks for reading**


	8. So Amazing Two

**I own nothing but my idea and I hope you all enjoy**

Paul's P.O.V.

"Married she's getting married" I kept telling myself over and over again. Its been roughly two hours since I stood at my door overhearing her accept his proposal. "Why" I ask myself out loud as if I could answer that question myself.

Paul could not get it out of his mind how close he was to feeling Stephanie's body next to his again. He had to admit that through the years his mind had never left her. He had two wives and even two kids one of them he wasn't sure about of course but he still thought about Stephanie. She was his first and he was hers. They were still friends so why not give him a shot at being with her, Chris couldn't be that great of guy. Paul laid in thought more hour before sleep caught up with him.

The Next Morning

Chris woke up to a smile planted on Stephanie's and chuckled to himself a bit before finally speaking up "Geez Steph are you trying to scare the crap out of me"

"No... I just wanted to say hello before you left for work"

"You could have done that with a hot breakfast" Chris told her in all serious

"Well how about I make you a hot dinner instead"

"No can do baby... I have Corporate party I have to attend tonight"

"You didn't you tell me I would have pick out something for us to wear" Stephanie replied now rubbing his chest.

"You wouldn't understand what's going on... but how about we go out to dinner. Matter afact I will make the reservations for eight."

"Eight... who else is coming"

"My dad, your dad, their wives, your mom, and Shane"

"Oh I don't want to go" Stephanie said shaking her head. With her mom and dad in the same room nothing good was bound to happen and it wasn't going to be good.

"Baby everything will be fine" He said flipping the covers off of him so he could get out of bed and get on with his day.

"Uh I guess your right" Stephanie replied sitting up

"I'm always right and when we get married I don't want you to forget it" He said standing up fully and then leaning in to give her a tender kiss on the lip "Umm your lips are so sweet and soft" he siad with his lips still attached to hers

"Umm I guess you are always right" Stephanie replied back against his lips as well. The couple then pulled away from each as Chris went to get in the shower and Stephanie took the opportunity to put something on his stomach before his big day. With the realization that he had to attend a Corporate as party as well as the notion that he was signing a huge client today. He was surely going to need some breakfast.

She slowly rolled out of bed and put her robe on. She then looked at the box that was currently located on her dresser. "I'M GETTING MARRIED" she yelled before running excitedly out of her bedroom and down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Morning" Paul said as he saw Stephanie enter the kitchen in her robe. It was short, silk, and red three things that most certainly caught his attention. Her hair was in a messy ponytail and by the marks on her he could tell she and Chris had been celebrating their engagement. "Congrats"

"Oh you know about the..."

"Yeah" He said cutting her off as he made his way to the fridge to get himself some orange juice.

"Well thanks" she replied back as she watched him get a cup and then pour himself some orange juice. She couldn't help but admire the Greek God that stood in front of her. Paul had clearly been working out this morning, she could tell by his gym shorts and the lack of a shirt. Almost every morning since he had been there he would run down to the local gym and work out only to run back home and shower. She had tried to work out with him but didn't make it pass the stop sign at the end of her street. As she stood there in thought Paul decided to rub her arm gently to break her attention from his chest.

"No problem" He said sipping some of the juice "Ahh refreshing... do you want some before I drink it all"

"Uh no" she replied back as she made her way past him and into the fridge to make Chris something fast so he can eat it and go

"Alright... I'm in my room"

"Okay" she nodded as Paul walked away with a chuckle

5 minutes later Stephanie had Chris' food on the on the table. It wasn't much but it was enough for him to in a hurry.

"Thanks baby" Chris replied sitting down to eat his plate of food. "Can you hand me some orange juice baby"

"Uh there isn't anymore orange juice"

"What... I just bought that juice two days and ago and I know I haven't had much of it"

"I know but I was thirsty and I thought Paul bought it" Stephanie replied trying to cover Paul's ass. If Chris knew that it was Paul who drunk all of his juice, he would have exploded.

"So what now my juice isn't good enough"

"Huh" Stephanie asked dumbfounded

"So you didn't want it if it was mine but since you thought it was Paul's you just couldn't help yourself"

"What" Stephanie asked still not getting where he was coming from

"In the six years we have been together you have never once drunk an ounce of my juice and now since he is here you like orange juice"

"Chris... I..."

"Oh Stephanie relax it was just a joke... look just ask before you drink it all" He said before digging into his plate.

Ask before she drink it all. Hell this was her house. "Sure thing baby" She said walking out of the kitchen. Not soon after Chris was finished and gone on his way to work. After Chris was gone Stephanie made a pit stop from her bedroom to Paul's. She knocked gently before she was greeted with his dripping wet chest. "Paul I have a bone to pick with you"

"Come in" He said turning around and for the first time Stephanie noticed that Paul was very much naked. "Well don't just stand there come inside"

Stephanie immediately went into the room. What would Chris think... no what would Chris say or do if he saw her in Paul's doorway while Paul was naked.

"So what's up Steph" He replied turning toward her "Would you like to sit"

"No I don't think I'm going to stay long at all actually"

"Oh well that sucks... I was hoping you could keep me company"

"I would love to after you put on some clothes please"

"Clothes are overrated" he said as his phone began to light up "Oh it's Barbie"

"Who"

"This blond I met after I came back in town... extremely hot... you remember the girl that will do what my wife won't do" Paul said with a chuckle as Stephanie looked down at his penis like she had done two days prior.

"You must really like this girl"

"Not as much as I like you" He said with a smirk as he noticed where her eyes was looking towards

"Very cute Paul"

"I know"

"Can you please put on some clothes now"

"Can you please take off that robe" he replied walking towards her until her face was up against his chest. He thought she was going to move away but till his surprise she didn't move a inch "Yesturday you asked me to kiss you but I didn't get the chance because you kissed me first.. so here goes nothing" Paul said grabbing her hips and pressing her body more into his. He then deepened the kiss before pulling away from her.

Stephanie was speechless to say the least. Was she really just standing here with nothing to say as a naked man who was not her fiance kissed her.

"Stephanie... I want you so bad"

"Paul... I"

"No Steph listen to me... I hear the way Chris bosses you around"

"He doesn't" she said staring Paul in the eyes

"Steph he does and you know it... why have someone who doesn't appropriate you... I can give you more than he can and I'm not just talking about money"

"Paul... I can't do this I love Chris"

"I know you think you do" he said now rubbing his hands up and down her waist

"No Paul I do" she said grabbing his hand and pushing him off of her "Put some clothes on and get ready so we can go grocery shopping" She said walking to the bedroom door to leave "Oh and be prepared to buy some Orange Juice" and then just like that she left his room

As soon as Stephanie and Paul was on the opposite sides of that door, Stephanie leaned against it and whispered "Damn that kiss was So Amazing"

**Wow I like this chapter myself lol... I hope you all enjoyed please review for me it would be so nice... I am taking request so if you would like to see one of my other stories updated just tell me because right now I'm going by what I feel so please help me out if you would like me to continue on a certain story while this writer's block is in remission... thanks again for ready and please remember to review**


	9. Get me Bodied

**Okay you guys here is another chapter I hope you all like it and please remember to review. This chapter is a Rated M for sex and language.**

Two weeks after Paul and Stephanie had their moment with one another and Paul did feel like it was just a moment. He wished it would have had lasted longer but it did and now he and Stephanie avoided each other like the plague. It was Monday afternoon and Paul sat in the living room with his basketball shorts and a pair of Jordan socks on watching television. It was his favorite past time football but once again he couldn't focus much on his losing team. His mind was on Stephanie and the fact that every time they were in the same room together their lips would meet. Then she would move away and act as if it didn't happen. His mind was gone with thoughts of Stephanie but he is sick of constantly trying to show his emotions only to receive nothing in return.

"Paul" his thoughts were interrupted by her soft voice. He then turned his head to look at her.

"Yeah"

"We need to talk"

"Okay" he said turning off the television and patting the couch next to him. "Shoot"

Stephanie however decided to stand instead "I think you should move out"

Her words cut like a knife in his heart. "Why" he said a little choked up. Of all the things he thought she would say moving out was the last. Maybe she wanted to talk about the kiss. Maybe she wanted to tell him they should just be friends but she actually wanted him to leave. As he sat there and thought about what he had just heard. Stephanie couldn't find the words to answer that one word question _WHY. _Why exactly was she asking him to move out. He wasn't a bad roommate at all but she knew like him that if they were to continue to live together her panties would come off sooner than later.

"Forget it... I'm gone" he said getting up and walking past her.

"Paul wait... I'm sorry" she said following behind him as he entered his room.

"I'm out" he said grabbing his suit case and stuffing several of his clothes in the large carrier. "It's going to take me awhile to get the rest of my shit" he said in an almost hateful tone

"I'm sorry"

"For what Steph... what Chris wants me out so that's the law... never mind the fact that I pay to live here." He replied zipping the suitcase before grabbing his gym bad out of the closet.

"Chris said nothing about you moving out"

"Great so it was all your idea" He said now looking at her. His feelings were clearly hurt but her admitting that this was her work and not Chris' took his pain to a whole new level. "Fuck you Stephanie" he spat

"Fuck me"

"Yeah Fuck you" he said picking up his suitcase and throwing it across the room "I love you but you could careless... I... FUCK IT" He said defeated. He was in love with another man's woman that was for damn sure but before this exact moment he could have sworn on her at least feeling slightly the same.

"I'm sorry Paul"

"Yeah me too" he replied slowly sitting on the bed.

Stephanie couldn't take seeing him so upset. She loved him too but she love Chris as well. She was stuck between a rock and a hard place. "Stay"

"What"

"I'm an idiot Paul. I want you here I really do"

"Then why did you say leave"

"Because I'm afraid"

"Afraid of me"

"Yes"

"Wow" he said looking down. Did he scare her or something

"I'm afraid of what you might do to me"

"If I scared you I'm sorry that was the last thing I wanted to do" he said realizing that he was over stepping his boundaries when it came to her. He thought it was all in good fun though.

"Paul when I'm with you I get so... so... so hot" she admitted which caused Paul's head to shoot straight up

"Come again"

"Paul I asked you to leave because I can't trust me not to want you so bad" she said almost in tears "Paul I love you too... I've been feeling like this for a while now. I mean at first it was just me joking around with you but now I have this need for you and I just can't go there"

"I hate to say this but I understand" he said truthfully

The silence that fell between them could have been cut with a butter knife. It was diffidently awkward but the last past fourteen days were even worse at least they had this heart to heart.

"Yeah I really do understand but I don't give a damn" He said standing up from his bed to grab her waist. Once he had both hands around her waist he kissed her.

Stephanie knew this was going to happen she had seen it coming and now she was in to deep with him because she knew by the end of this day he was going to have her in bed with him.

2 Hours Later

"I knew this would happen" Stephanie said shaking her head as she laid on Paul's chest panting heavily.

"Yeah I did too" He replied back with a smirk as his hand caress her ass softly

"Get that stupid grin off of your face" She told him smacking his chest with her right hand; she clearly could not see his face but she knew he was happy about this and she had to admit the sex was fantastic. She hadn't done some of the things she did to him in a long time but he did deserve it for making her cum as many time as he did.

"You hungry"

"A little"

"Wow"

"What"

"Didn't you just have a big juicy steak" he said in a cocky manner

"Stop it" she replied back clearly amused but in a serious tone

"I'm sorry" he said before planting a soft kiss on the top of her head.

"I could lay here forever" Stephanie admitted not just to him but herself as well

"Me too" Paul said with a sigh "Steph"

"Yeah"

"Can I ask you something"

"Okay"

"Well before when we were talking you said that you loved me too... were you serious"

Stephanie was silent for a minute "Paul... I'm engaged"

"Not this shit again" He said pushing her slightly off of him so he could sit up

"Are you mad"

"No... but you still didn't answer my question... Now did you mean it or are you going to pull some... _I love you because you are my friend _bullshit" he said imitating a whinny female voice for the last statement.

"Yes Paul I meant it when I said I loved you"

"You love me as what"

"I love you period... case closed" She said pushing him back down so she could regain her place on his chest

"How I know your not just using me"

"Why would you care"

"Because I love you and I want you only with me"

"Paul... I'm engaged"

"Why do you keep telling me that like I didn't hear Chris' stupid ass propose to you"

"Because... wait a minute what"

"I stood at that door and saw and heard the entire thing" he told her as he felt her inhale a deep breath as if she was upset at this revelation. He could have sworn he had told her that before but maybe she was too wrapped up in Chris to listen since she tend to put him before everybody.

"Okay... Paul you must forgot that you are married... you must have forgot that you are still sleeping with Candace and you have some blonde whore that has text you I know at least five times since I have been laying in this bed... yet you want me to sit hear and drop my life because you are in love well news flash Paul... I'm in love too and the bad part is I love you and Chris. I love you both Paul" At that moment Stephanie couldn't take it anymore and she put her hand over her face and began to cry. She had cheated on her boyfriend and now she was laying in the bed with the guy who just changed the life she has known for the past six years. It was no turning back. They had already slept with one another she just hoped that if she did chose Paul that she could be the one to tell Chris.

Paul couldn't help but hold her as she cried. She tried to stay away from him but he pulled her in. He could tell she wanted it but still he did pull her in. He felt that is was his fault and with that said he had to make it better. "Come here baby" he said taking her into his arms and then rolling her on her back. "I'm going to make you feel better Steph I promise" he said sliding down her stomach until he was face to face with his target and boy did he attack.

"Paul Stop" she moaned as he began to lick her most intimate spot. "Paul"

Paul however let his tongue do all the talking as he ignored her somewhat protest.

"So good" she moaned as he groaned in return. If it was one thing Paul did better than Chris it was eat her. He moved his fingers in and out of her hole as his lips sucked her clit. "Fuck" she moaned again in pleasure. She began to suffocate him with her legs as they squeezed his head so he held her legs apart for her since he couldn't trust her to hold still. Her hand however ran over his head to hold him in place as well "Yes baby don't stop"

"I won't" he said shaking his head against her clit which caused her to giggle a bit "That tickled"

"Oh yeah" she replied as he went back to work

Not long after Stephanie came and Paul had her against the wall with his member inside of her "Damn Steph" he groaned as she wrapped her legs tightly around him while her lips kissed his neck.

He moved in and out of her slowly. He wanted the moment to last forever plus she felt how he imagined heaven would feel. "I love everything about you " he replied lifting her off of his dick and then thrusting himself back inside her. At that moment Stephanie's eyes almost popped out of her head. He was so big and even though he had already been inside her more than once that day she still wasn't ready for that.

"You okay baby" he replied looking into her eyes. Her blue orbs then looked at him and nodded to assure him he could continue. Paul lips found hers and the two kissed for the remaining of their sex session until Stephanie came followed by Paul. All of Paul's strength was lost as he ejaculated deep inside her. He just prayed she had the birth control covered. The two crawled back into bed exhausted. Stephanie had to catch her breath while Paul was about to fall asleep.

"You tired"

"I'm past tired... it's work fucking you" Paul replied with his eyes closed "Long day"

"Well I'm going back to my room" Stephanie said sitting up from her spot as he stopped her from moving

"Stay"

"I can't"

"Why not... doesn't your man have to work late tonight"

"No... plus I need to fix us dinner anyway"

"Oh so you need to make sure his food is ready for him" Paul commented with his eyes still closed and his hand still on her arm keeping her from leaving

"Actually I was going to fix your favorite"

"You are my favorite"

"I mean your favorite meal"

That got him to sit up "Okay but I want more soon" he told her sternly

"Oh trust me you will have more soon" She said kissing his lips before making her way down to kiss the tip of his penis

"Uhh your going to make me want soon to be now" he groaned before she got fully out of the bed to put on her clothes.

Chris had pulled into Stephanie's garage and smiled as he saw his future father-in-law pull in after him. Stephanie was going to be surprised to say the least she had been telling him that she wanted to visit her dad for sometime now. He was happy to finally hunt Vince down to ask for his daughter's hand. Tonight was going to be awesome.

**Well I hope you all like the chapter... I know I took so long but I knew what I wanted I was just not sure how to say it or do it but there will be more I promise. I'm writing on a few more stories as well so hopeful you all will check those out as well. Please remember to review I have a few stories I need to do that on as well. Thanks a lot for reading and I really do appreciate the feedback and support.**


End file.
